What We Truly Are
by Jelame
Summary: Something is wrong with Stiles and no one can say what it is, not even Dr. Deaton. Clearly something strange is going on but this time not everything is bad. At least not for Stiles but when new evil settles in Beacon Hills the friends have to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

**What We Truly Are - Chapter 1**

Not even a week has gone by since their temporarily death and their visit to the Nemeton.

Stiles Scott and Allison felt the darkness around their heart every second, awake and asleep.

But this was okay. Their parents are save and this was the most important thing.

They all were able to carry this burden very well. At least most of the time.

For Scott and Allison it was easier than for Stiles. Scott was a Werewolf and Allison a Hunter with a strong bloodline. But Stiles was nothing special. Just a pretty smart human with lots of supernatural friends.

On a Friday night Stiles was at Scott's house. The new English teacher had a thing for pair work on homework so they had spent the last three hours to try to analyze this weird as fuck poem.

"For gods sake, finally" said Scott when he closed his folder and stretched himself. "If I have to see one more poem today my head's going to explode!"

Stiles laughed. "At least we have the whole weekend ahead of us without doing any homework. What should we do the next two days?"

"I don't know. Allison wanted to come over tomorrow. Maybe the three of us can go to see a movie or something?"

"Nah" Stiles made disgusted face "I don't want to be the third wheel. Looks like I´m going to spend the day at home."

Scott looked concerned now. "Is that okay for you? I mean..."

"I know what you mean but it's really okay."

Scott meant the darkness. Being alone isn't good especially not for Stiles.

"My dad is at home too so I´m not really alone." said Stiles to calm his friend.

Stils looked at his watch. 11:30 pm.

"It's late. I guess I'm going home now before my dad shows up."

Stiles got up and picked up his stuff.

Just when he wanted to leave the room he stopped at the door. Everything was turning around him and all colours changed into moving spots.

"Stiles?_ Stiles?_"

Scott's voice was the last thing he heared before everything want dark and his body got limpy.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter of my Teen Wolf FanFiction. Please don't judge me for spelling, grammar or other mistakes. English is not my native language.**

**I don't know when the second chapter will be finished but I hope at least the beginning was okay.**

**Again thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What We Truly Are - Chapter 2**

Stiles was still unconcious. For one and a half days now.

Right after he passed out Scott´s mom, who is a nurse, has called an ambulance. She said his state wasn´t normal, not even for an unconcious person.

His heart was barely beating and his skin got colder with every passing second.

Melissa and Scott McCall tried to keep him warm with blankets and pillows until the ambulance arrived.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Stiles state was very alarming. The doctors did everything they could to stabilize him and it looked like they succeded but he still didn't wake up.

Stiles father, the Sherif, and Scott stayed at the hospital all the time and at Sunday Allison and Lydia came to visit.

"What did the doctors say" asked Allison.

"They have no clue what's wrong with him" answered Scott. He looked tired and was almost as pale as Stiles. "The only thing they can say is that he is not in danger to die anymore."

Lydia tried to cheer him up. "That´s good, isn´t it? He is going to be fine."

Scott shook his head "I don't know. No one knows." He was close to tears and so Allison gave him a long hug.

After a few minutes of silence Lydia rose from one of the chairs next to Stiles bed.

"I´m calling Dr. Deaton. Maybe it´s something he can help with."

"Why? Stiles is normal. He's human. Deaton only knows about supernatural things and animals." said Scott and looked up to Lydia in confusion.

"Scott, after you've seen all these things you are still naive enough not to question something if it seems strange and this is absolutely strange." Lydia almost shouted at him.

"She is right." Allison agreed, "We can't just ignore that the reason for Stiles state could be something different."

Scott was absolutely sure that Stiles was not a supernatural thing but he didn´t say anything when Lydia left the room to call Dr. Deaton. It was better to try this instead of sitting around and being useless.

Half an hour later Deaton arrived at the hospital.

"You know that I´m not this kind of a doctor, don´t you?" he asked the friends.

"Of course we know that but we need to be sure that whatever he has can be cured by medical doctors."

Deaton nodden. He walked over to Stiles bed and sat down on the bed side. After a few deep breaths he took one of Stilse hands in his and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed silently and Scott, Allison and Lydia observed the situation from across the room.

Scott was the first to notice how the atmosphere changed. Suddenly the was something in the air he couldn´t describe. Short after him also the other two looked around in confusion.

It wasn´t even a surpise when Dr. Deaton opened his eyes, dropped Stiles hands like they´re made of fire and jumped of the Bed. All within a second.

His breath was heavy and Scott could hear his heart beat very fast.

"Are...are you okay?" Lydia asked carefully and layed a hand on the man´s shoulder.

Slowly he turned around to face the three teenagers.

In his eyes was a mix of fascination, confusion and unbelief: "I´m fine but I´m not so sure about Stiles."

* * *

**Hey, i know that this chapter isn´t really good but still... thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What We Truly Are - Chapter 3**

Scott, Allison and Lydia sat in the cafeteria of the hospital with Dr. Deaton, who had decided that to get a tea was the most important thing right now.

The three teenagers jumped up and down on their chairs while the older man just sat there without saying a word. They waited for him to speak and it seemed like hours passed until he finally opened his mouth.

"You all know what I told you about the concequences of this near-death-experience. About the darkness within you and that this burden has to be carried by you and th atraction for other supernatural beings."

They nodded. How could they forget this. Allison and Scott felt it in every second.

"So there might be another concequence I didn´t tell you about. It wasn´t very likely that it would happen so I thought there was no risk in not telling you. The ritual can cause someones true form to show."

Scott, Allison and Lydia just stared at him.

"For you, Scott, and also for you, Allison, there was no effect. But you already are what you always have been deep inside of your heart. A werewolf, a hunter. But Stiles...Stiles is nothing like that. Thats why the ritual effected him more than you."

"But what has that to do with him being sick?" Scott asked. There was no way he could lose his best friend, his brother to this stupid ritual thingy.

He opened his mouth to yell at Deaton and that he should save Stiles but Deaton raised his hand to stop him.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you. Every person has this special something inside of them but not many actually have the strength and the opportunity to achieve it. Scott would have never become what he is now if he wouldn't have been in the forest that night. Lydia would have never noticed what she is without people dying in this area. It's the same with Stiles. This ritual was his opportunity and his heart responded."

"You mean he becomes...something?" Lydia said while Scott and Allison just stared at the older man with open mouths.

" You can say that i guess. Though I'm non sure into what. All I can say is that the energy he has is just to much for his body to cope. It's like a barricade in his system."

"So what are we going to do?" Allison asked while Deaton took a sip of his tea.

"I have to break this barricade in order to restore his balance. I can't say it'll work but I will hurt him a lot. It'll feel like torture but it's our only chance to save his life."

For a few minutes there was complete silence.

Scott looked straight at Deaton: "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
